fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die Revelation Characters Announced!
First of all, Happy New Year in advance! Second of all, I'm doing this to reveal the characters being played out in Just Die R. Some people maybe upset that I hadn't added their favourite customers and the amount of workers by the way, are just too much for me to script into JD. So starting today, I will reveal the not too many characters casted in Just Die Revelation. Greg has been going up and down the streets vandalizing the walls with graffiti. The police are still trying to find him and fine him. However, he keeps escaping. Nobody knows why he's doing this. A small boy sketching and drawing on paper, now an adult, is drawing on walls. We've asked the Lead Reporter for Nowtime News, Shannon, but she says she doesn't know. Shannon is the news reporter who worked with Duke Gotcha. She's covered many stories, except one. What happened to the spy group? How did some people die? Shannon is hiding something from us. Yippy, a young girl who'd go in her neighborhood telling everyone she will definitely be a scout leader when she gets older. Well, for someone who was passionate about cookie scouts, now is a firefighter trainee. Moe, a nice comic book store owner and a very nice man. Being a store owner, he likes to entertain people with his alter-ego, Dynamoe. Ever since the disappearance of Ninjoy, Moe has changed. He closed his shop, and now is only known as Dynamoe...... Ever since Xolo got his X-Wand, he became powerful and unstoppable. Now, he has gotten a little older as time passed. But he also got more powerful. Despite reluctantly helping the team, he still stays useful. He's a little stubborn, but hey, that's what everyone should be. (On a side note, what does X mean? Perhaps, Mastermind or Leader?) An innocent little artist, painting her latest masterpiece; Dawn and Dusk. Somehow, she wounded up in the war. Between Greg and Yippy. Now, it's her turn to decide, Dawn or Dusk? Being stranded on an island had got poor Robby stuck there for a while. Thanks to Cori, he got rescued. Being thankful, he joined Cori's team. When Cori got involved with the fight, Robby decided to join him. Using his pirate skills, he joined Greg's side. Captain Cori the epic captain. She sailed the seven seas and rescued many people. One of her loyal people is Robby. With his help, Cori is helping Greg get justice. Prudence is lonely and acts pretty dark. Following to the death of Cooper, she became a widow. Due to Cooper's death, she raised Greg. One day, Greg ran away. Prudence was heartbroken. Now she is trying to find him. Guy Mortadello is the shop owner who used to sell meat pies. Due to Papa Louie's restaurants, his stores got put down. Now, thanks to Cooper he became famous again. But it's just his luck, that Cooper had died. So, in order to stop anybody from re-opening Papa Louie's restaurants, he allied with Greg and chose to kill anybody who doesn't submit to him. Vincent, a man of hopes and dreams takes the day shift to deliver his mail. One day, after coming back from a day shift, he noticed it took Clair an oddly long time to come home. He waited and waited, until he got a call that his wife passed away. He was depressed and angered by that guy who killed him. Later, he and Sasha decided to join Yippy's side and finish off anybody who was part of this murder. When Sasha was 14, her mom died. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Due to the extreme grief levels she faced, she became mentally ill. Vincent had went to hospitals after hospitals to treat Sasha. Luckily, Clair's colleague Cesar, helped cure her. In Sasha's heart, still lies the pain and the ultimate rage she had few years ago. The Revelated Doctor. Sounds odd, eh? Based on our information, Cesar is a doctor who hates getting threatened. Reports say that Cesar had been in the gym, with Whiff, possibly for self-defense. Category:Blog posts